Sky Fist Demon Kata
is a grand master of the , whose fighting style focuses on aerial martial arts and illusion attacks on the opponent's psyche with a halberd named the as his weapon. His source of Confrontational Qi power comes from hatred and malice. History Revival Kata is the first of the Fist Demons to reveal the location of his tomb, a large stone protected by a Fierce Ki barrier erected by Master Sha-Fu on a wind-ridden summit of a mountain bombarded by lightning. Kata was impressed with Rio's ideals of power as absolute and success at reviving him. Upon his rebirth, Kata awards Rio by giving him training which would prove the right of the to lead the Confrontation Beast Hall. However, Kata's motto is . Though Kata is defeated, his life is spared by Rio, whom Kata approved as his student, teaching him the means to acquire Confrontation Ki from his malice and hatred. However, Kata's brutal training methods entices fear in Mele for Rio's well being. With Rageku resurrected, Kata gives her his blessing in training Rio before departing to Confrontation Beast Mountain on stand by. Both he and Rageku intend to celebrate their student's victory over the Gekirangers' defeat by destroying the city, until they sense Rio's defeat by Super GekiRed. Second Fierce/Confrontational Rebellion Kata vainly pleaded with the enraged Rio not to revive Maku, who beats him and Rageku up after his rebirth, and reasserts himself as the leader of the Akugata once more. During the burning of the Beast Origin Village, Kata faces the Gekirangers as he presented the boulder that the Fist Sages are turned into and enrages the Super Gekirangers and GekiViolet into fighting him, withstanding their strongest attacks. But Jan manages to overcome Kata's illusions, enraging the Fist Demon to enlarge and battle Herculean Giant GekiFire and Beast-Fist Giant GekiTohja Wolf, who are no match for him. Kata is about to kill them when Beast-Fist God SaiDain charges into the fight. Kata is the first to fall to Beast-Fist Giant God SaiDaiOh's blade, exploding in a burst of golden energy. Legacy His Confrontation Ki is transferred to Ran Uzaki in the finale by Rio, who utilizes it to merge her own style with his, unifying both Beast Fist styles. Roll call Before entering battle, Kata says, . Techniques Hawk-Fist Confrontation Techniques * : A special Ringi allows the user to place the opponent inside his/her mind to the most horrific moment of that person's life, taking in the despair of it to overpower the person. * : A similar move to the Darkness Cannon that uses the person's own hatred against him, sometimes driving that person insane. * : A Ringi that allows the user to probe the target's mind for knowledge. * : Fires beam from his Gale Sword. * : A Secret Ringi that allows Kata to send his opponents to an illusionary dimension, using his image to force them to fight each other and hide himself. Portrayal Kata is voiced by the late , who previously voiced Wisdom Tree Moak in ''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman''. His human form is portrayed by Japan Action Enterprises suit actor . Notes *Height: 219 cm (61 m: giant) *Weight: 95 kg (26.6 t: giant) Beastmen *Muzankose (10 & 11) *Chouda (29 & 30) *Flying Fists (13-15) *Rasuka *Rutsu *(Fury) Confrontation Machine Soldiers (19-21 & 26) *Butoka *Wagataku Appearances **''Lesson 10: Jara-Jara Attack! The First Errand'' **''Lesson 11: Ukya-Ukya! Beast-Fist Armament'' **''Lesson 12: Zowan-Zowan! Confrontation Beast-Fist, Training Starts'' **''Lesson 13: Shin-Shin! The Spirit's Dance'' **''Lesson 14: Netsu-Netsu! Forget Your Techniques'' **''Lesson 15: Howa-Howa! Mama Work'' **''Lesson 16: Jiri-Jiri! Confrontation Beast Hall, Extra-curricular Class'' **''Lesson 17: Goro-Goro! Teacher and Student Love'' **''Lesson 18: Shakkin-Kīn! The Body is Strong'' **''Lesson 19: Gokin-Gokin! Showdown with Rio'' **''Lesson 20: Gicho-Gicho! Triangle Opposing Fight'' **''Lesson 21: Biki-Biki-Biki-Biki! Kageki in Extreme Ki'' **''Lesson 22: Kyui-Kyui! Date with a Celebrity'' **''Lesson 23: Gure-Gure! Gure-Gure! Sukeban Captain'' **''Lesson 24: Garu-Garu! What!? You're my Younger Brother!?'' **''Lesson 25: Hine-Hine! Shigeki is Mine Alone'' **''Lesson 26: Mohe-Mohe! Consult Your Worries'' **''Lesson 27: Beran-Beran. Burning Play-by Play'' **''Lesson 28: Bishi-Bishi Pikeen Osu!'' **''Lesson 29: Guda-Guda Here-Here! Shopping'' **''Lesson 30: The Sei-Sei de Dou-dou Woman'' **''Lesson 31: We Muni-Muni!'' **''Lesson 32: Zowangi-Zowango! The Gathering, Beast Origin Village'' **''Lesson 33: Fure-Fure Gatchiri! Kung Fu Chūshingura'' **''Lesson 34: Gowan-Gowan's Dain-Dain! Beast Fist Giant God, Comes'' **''Final Lesson: Zun-Zun! The Beast Fist, for All Time...'' }} See Also Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Rinjuken Akugata Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form